Hogwarts karaoke
by uhohchemicalspill
Summary: Hogwarts has a karaoke night plz. RR
1. Invisible

A/N this is my second song fic so if u must flame do but plz only do constructive criticism so I can get better. I dedicate this fic to rebecca89, for inspiring me to write more.  
  
~*Invisible*~  
  
"Welcome everybody, to Hogwarts first of hopefully many Hogwarts karaoke night!" Dumbledore annonced beaming "First up, Ron Weasly singing a muggle song called," looks down at the list in his hand, "Invisible by Clay Aiken." Dumbledore sat down and motion for Ron to go up to the newly conjured stage.  
  
Ron stood up from the table he. Harry, Hermione and a few others were sitting at and walked up to the stage, surprisingly with as much confidence as he would playing a game of wizards chess.  
  
When he got up to the stage the music started, he grabbed the microphone, and started to sing.  
  
~*Whatcha' doin' tonight  
  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
  
Are you really alone  
  
Still in your dreams  
  
Why can't I bring you into my life  
  
What would it take to make you see that I'm alive*~  
Ron had such an amazing singing voice, that Harry and Hermione looked at eachother in shock. Little did they know Ron was staring at Hermione out of the corner of his hoping she would realize that this song was for her.  
  
~*If I was invisible  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I was invincible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I could just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I was invisible  
  
(Wait..I already am)*~  
  
Couples had started dancing on the dance floor by the stage. Some of the staff were dancing, his brother Bill (the new defence against the dark arts teacher) was dancing with Hermione. Ron inside was fuming, but then remembered that Bill and Hermione were friends.  
  
~*I saw your face in the crowd  
  
I called out your name  
  
You don't hear a sound  
  
I keep tracing your steps  
  
Each move that you make  
  
Wish I could read what goes through your mind  
  
Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life  
  
If I was invisible  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I was invincible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I was invisible  
  
(Wait..I already am)*~  
  
By now Ron was staring directly at Hermione but nobody noticed , except Harry who chuckled to himself and thought ' Why doesn't he just tell her she likes him to' but Cho broke his thoughts.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked looking up at him.  
  
"Nothing," he said as the continued to dance.  
  
~*I reach out  
  
But you don't even see me  
  
Even when I'm scream out  
  
Baby, you don't hear me  
  
I am nothing without you  
  
Just a shadow passing through... If I was invisible  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I was invincible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I was invisible*~  
  
Ron steps off the stage to tremendous applause. He walked over to Bill and Hermione, and said, "May I cut in?"  
  
"Sure." Bill said. He walked away.  
  
"Next we have Sirius Black singing Young by Muggle artist, Kenny Chesney."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N so do u like let me know I plan on cont. if u like it Desclaimer-Clay Aiken owns the song and the wonderful talented blah blah blah J.K. Rowling owns the charactors 


	2. Young

A/N thank you to everyone who reviewed, here is the chap. where Sirius sings.  
~Special Thanks~  
  
Chikin Wang- you're my 1st reviewer so thanks!  
  
Ms. Marvel- thanks for the great idea!  
  
~*Young*~  
  
"Next we have Sirius Black singing Young by Muggle artist, Kenny Chesney."  
  
Sirius got thundorous applause from the Gryffindors as he stepped onto the stage. The music started, he grabbed, the mic, danced, and started to sing.  
  
~*Lookin back now well it makes me laugh  
  
We were growin our hair, we were cuttin class  
  
Knew it all already there was nothin to learn  
  
We were strikin matches just to watch em burn*~  
  
Everyone was dancing now, Ron and Hermione were dancing together and talking, 'What are they talking about' Harry wondered to himself.  
  
~*Listen to our music just a lil too loud  
  
We were hangin in there with the outkast crowd  
  
Headin to the rapids with some discount beer  
  
It was a long train trestle but we had no fear*~  
  
"Um Harry I think we should take a break," Cho said looking up at Harry.  
  
"Sure we can take a break," Harry replyed and started walking to a nearby table.  
  
"No I don't mean from dancing I thing we should break up," she said as easily as if he said she was wrong about quidditch move.  
  
"Oh o..okay," he struttered as she walked away.  
  
~*Man i dont know where the time goes  
  
But it sure goes fast just like that  
  
We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue  
  
In our rock and roll tshirts and our typically bad attitudes  
  
Had no excuses for the things that we'd done  
  
We were brave we were crazy we were mostly  
  
young.....ooh ooh ooh ooh......young  
  
Talked a good game when we were out with the guys  
  
but in the back seat we were awkward and shy  
  
Girls were a mystery that we couldn't explain  
  
And i guess there are somethings that are never gonna change*~  
  
Ron and Hermione were walking towards Harry hand in hand.  
  
"Hey mate whats up?"  
  
"Nothing Cho just broke up with me that's all," he answered flatly.  
  
~* Man i dont know where the time goes  
  
But it sure goes fast just like that  
  
We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue  
  
In our rock and roll tshirts and our typically bad attitudes  
  
Had no excuses for the things that we'd done  
  
We were brave we were crazy we were mostly  
  
young.....ooh ooh ooh ooh......young  
  
Young..Ya we were wishin we were oooolldddeerrr..  
  
Young...hey i wish it wasn't oooovvvveeeerrrr  
  
Man i dont know where the time goes  
  
But it sure goes fast just like that  
  
We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue  
  
In our rock and roll tshirts and our typically bad attitudes  
  
Had no excuses for the things that we'd done  
  
We were brave we were crazy we were mostly  
  
young.....ooh ooh ooh ooh......young*~  
  
Sirius bowed and jumped off the stage as Dumbledore said, " Well done Sirius. Next we have Ginny Weasly, with a song of her creation."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N well thats chapter 2, hope you like it, Ginny's should be up soon. If anyone has any ideas of songs people should sing plz tell me the singer, the title, and who should sing it, I already have Harry's Ginny's and Malfoy's so don't give me any suggestions for them plz review. 


	3. Ginny's Song

A/N so here's the chapter where Ginny sings, no I did not write the song, but lets act like she wrote it you'll get why once you read it.  
  
Declaimer: I don't own HP*cries* or the song, Switchblade kitten owns the song and it is really called Ode to Harry Potter  
  
~*Ginny's song*~  
  
"Now we have Ginny Weasly with a song of her own making,"  
  
Ginny stepped up to the stage and started singing, with as much confidence as if she was just talking to one of her best friends.  
  
~*I can't help but blush when you're near me But you just exclude me from your circle of three I'm right in front of you, but you don't see You treat me like I'm a Colin Creevey  
  
I love you But it seems you don't love me My friends say you're so brave And I know You will see that we were meant to be When you miss me it will be too late  
  
I have swallowed so much love my hair grows red Come over to my house to see my brother instead You didn't get my Valentine, didn't know what it meant Every page about you my diary's read*~  
  
Oblivious to everything going on around him Harry had his head buried in his arms hiding the tears that were running down his face.' why did Cho dump me we were having so much fun' he thought to himself.  
  
On the dance floor Ron and Hermione were dancing together although in complete and totally shock that Ginny was song about how much she loved Harry. In front the WHOLE school!!!!  
  
~*I love you But it seems you don't love me My friends say you're so brave And I know You will see that we were meant to be When you miss me it will be too late  
  
Even though you're the one I adore Next year at Hogwarts, you'll see I've transformed I will hold my head up high, I'm a Gryffindor And you won't need to save me anymore  
  
I love you But it seems you don't love me My friends say you're so brave And I know You will see that we were meant to be When you miss me it will be too late  
  
I love you But it seems you don't love me My friends say you're so brave And I know You will see that we were meant to be When you miss me it will be too late*~  
  
Finally Harry lifted his head at the youngest Weasly's song 'thats about me' he thought. He put on a small smile, 'Ginny is kinda cute'  
  
~*When you miss me, it will be too late When you miss me, it will be too late*~  
  
Ginny beamed as the music stopped and she jumped off the stage, and ran right into....  
  
"Next Draco Malfoy singing......."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` A/N hope you liked it. Please I NEED suggestions for Hermione's song, and anyone else you think I should add. Yes I know what Harry's song will be. Cho will NOT sing! plz hit that little review button down there and send something, it really makes my day to get reviews!  
  
next Draco's song and you will find out who Ginny bumped into DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!!! I'm a dork I know.  
  
~*Thank You's*~  
First I would like to thank the academy.... wait this isn't the awards oops my bad. Chikin Wang- you're right Cho does have major issues and look I updated!!!!!!! YAH!!!!!  
  
Ms. Marvel- Yes poor Harry. I never liked Cho either she's just evil! and yes Sirius has a VERY good singing voice.  
  
~*End of thank you's*~  
"Now can I thank the academy?"  
  
"But I want to!"  
  
"Fine you slimy evil moo!" 


	4. Malfoy's True Feelings

A/N Moo  
  
desclaimer: I don't own anything ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
"Next, Draco Malfoy singing Simple Plan's Perfect,"  
  
Draco stepped onto the stage and sang as if his life depended on it.  
  
~*Hey dad look at me Think back and talk to me Did I grow up according to the plan? And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do? But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
  
And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud I'm never gonna be good enough for you I can't pretend that I'm alright And you can't change me*~  
  
And she ran right into.....  
  
"Harry! oh I'm so sorry!"  
  
"That's ok Gin" he chuckled "Want to dance?"  
  
"Love to." She let him lead him onto the dance floor next to Ron and Hermione.  
  
~*'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late and We can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
I try not to think About the pain I feel inside Did you know you used to be my hero? All the days you spent with me Now seem so far away And it feels like you don't care anymore  
  
And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud I'm never gonna be good enough for you I can't stand another fight And nothing's alright*~  
  
"I never knew Malfoy had a soft side," Hermione stated to Ron as they danced.  
  
"I didn't know nor did I care," Ron responded truthfully.  
  
"Well he's probably...." But what Malfoy Probably was no one will ever know because Ron cut with a passonite kiss to the lips.  
  
~*'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late and We can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said Nothing's gonna make this right again Please don't turn your back I can't believe it's hard Just to talk to you But you don't understand  
  
'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late and We can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect*~  
  
"Thanks for the song Gin, that's exactlly what I needed," she raised an eyebrow. " During Sirius song Cho broke up with me." He answered her unasked question.  
  
"Oh Harry I'm sorry..."  
  
"Shhh. it's ok." They continued dancing.  
  
~*'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late and We can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect*~  
  
Draco stepped of the stage with applause from surprisingly everyone in the great hall.  
  
"Well done, next we have the Weasly twins singing a parody of another Kenny Chesney Song, She thinks my tractors sexy,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N u like I need suggestions plz.  
  
~*thank you's*~  
  
Nope no thank you's unless I can thank the acad....  
  
Ok, ok keep your pants on you git.  
  
A/N My muse is EVIL I'm telling you, she won't let me say thank you to the acad.....OW that hurt*rubs back of head* now she won't even let me say the word acad.....OW!!!!!!! that's it sorry don't mind me I have to go kill my muse now and find a new one*leaves chair to go get muse* 


	5. She Thinks My Broom is Sexy

A/N thank you who reviewed. My old muse is gone she ran away. I've got a new muse yeah!!!!!!!! So on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: the only thing I own is the words that I replaced in the song by my baby Kenny Chesney. THANKS Ms. Marvel for the idea for this song.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Next we have Fred and George Weasly singing, She thinks my Broom is sexy."  
  
They walked up with identical smug looks on their faces.  
  
~*flying over these fields in the hot summer sun  
  
Over by the gate lordy here she comes  
  
With a basket full of chicken and a big cold jug of sweet tea  
  
I make a little room and she climbs on up  
  
Open up a throttle and stir a little dust  
  
Just look at her face she ain't a foolin me  
  
She thinks my broom's sexy It really turns her on  
  
She's always staring at me  
  
While I'm flying along  
  
She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land  
  
She's even kind of crazy 'bout my quidditch tan She's the only one who really understands what gets me  
  
She thinks my broom's sexy*~  
  
Everyone were laughing and dancing to Fred and George's song. Their girlfriends, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, were dancing together by the stage.  
  
~*We fly back and forth until we run out of light  
  
Take it to the shed put it up for the night  
  
Climb up in the loft sit and talk with the radio on  
  
She said she's got a dream and I asked what it is  
  
She wants a little pitch and a yard full of kids One more teeny weeny ride before I take her home  
  
She thinks my broom's sexy It really turns her on  
  
She's always staring at me  
  
While I'm flying along  
  
She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land  
  
She's even kind of crazy 'bout my quidditch tan She's the only one who really understands what gets me  
  
She thinks my broom's sexy*~  
  
"Harry why are you dancing with me when you could be dancing with anyone?" Ginny asked him when the twins took a breath.  
  
"Because I like you Gin, your like a little sister to me," her face fell. "or should I say best friends little sister and great girlfriend."  
  
~*Well she ain't into floo or port keys  
  
But if it runs like a Nimbus man her eyes light up  
  
She thinks my broom's....  
  
She thinks my broom's sexy It really turns her on  
  
She's always staring at me  
  
While I'm flying along  
  
She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land  
  
She's even kind of crazy 'bout my quidditch tan She's the only one who really understands what gets me  
  
She thinks my broom's sexy  
  
She thinks my broom's sexy  
  
She thinks my broom's sexy*~  
  
The twins gave extravagant bows until Professor McGonagall chased them off the stage. The whole Great Hall laughed. When the laughter died down, Dumbledore rose.  
  
"Well done Fred, and George, next Neville Longbottem singing, 'Don't laugh at me' by Mark Wills."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
A/N Yes Neville will sing. so do you like it? plz tell me and review, wait new muse I can thank the you know what*does happy dance around room*  
  
~*Thank You's*~  
  
Serpensortia Sweetie- Thanx Jenna. I'm glad you now like Kenny Chesney he Rocks, I suggest checking out 'There goes my Life'  
  
Ms. Marvel-I hoped you liked m favorite characters singing your favorite  
  
oooo-here's your update  
  
carpathia- thanks for the suggestions  
  
And finally I would like to thank the academy. YAHOO I got to say it!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Molly Muse- Thank you for letting me thank the academy  
  
~*End Of Thank You's*~  
  
A/N If you didn't guess Molly Muse is my new muse 


	6. Don't Laugh At Me

A/N Hi Neville will sing his song. so yeah the thing that is so annoying- I don't any Hp thing and Mark Wills owns Don't laugh at me ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The whole hall gasped. Did they hear correctly, NEVILLE was singing a song!  
  
Aperentally they hadn't, because Neville was up on the stage with the mic in his hand, when the music started he started to sing with a very beautiful voice.  
  
~*I'm a little boy with glasses The one they call the geek A little girl who never smiles 'Cause I've got braces on my teeth And I know how it feels To cry myself to sleep  
  
I'm that kid on every playground Who's always chosen last A single teenage mother Tryin' to overcome my past You don't have to be my friend But is it too much to ask*~  
  
"Harry did you say g...girl...girlfriend?" Ginny asked as she and Harry danced.  
  
"Yes I did Ginny," He chuckled. "I guess what I'm saying is will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes Harry I will, you have no idea how long I've waited for you to ask me that."  
  
~*Don't laugh at me Don't call me names Don't get your pleasure from my pain In God's eyes we're all the same Someday we'll all have perfect wings Don't laugh at me  
  
I'm the cripple on the corner You've passed me on the street And I wouldn't be out here beggin' If I had enough to eat And don't think I don't notice That our eyes never meet  
  
I lost my wife and little boy when Someone cross that yellow line The day we laid them in the ground Is the day I lost my mind And right now I'm down to holdin' This little cardboard sign...so*~  
"Mione what do you think they are talking about?" Ron asked staring at Harry and Ginny dancing by the stage.  
  
"I don't know Ron, can you just Harry, if they do go out, he won't hurt her,"  
  
"I know but still,"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.  
  
~*Don't laugh at me Don't call me names Don't get your pleasure from my pain In God's eyes we're all the same Someday we'll all have perfect wings Don't laugh at me  
  
I'm fat, I'm thin, I'm short, I'm tall I'm deaf, I'm blind, hey, aren't we all  
  
Don't laugh at me Don't call me names Don't get your pleasure from my pain In God's eyes we're all the same Someday we'll all have perfect wings Don't laugh at meI'm fat, I'm thin, I'm short, I'm tall I'm deaf, I'm blind, hey, aren't we all*~  
  
Everyone applauded loudly when Neville stepped off the stage. Even Snape applauded with as much enthusiasm as Ron, Harry, and Hermione had.  
  
"Next we have Miss. Hermione Granger with 'Ready to Fall', by Meredith Edwards."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Thanks  
  
oooo-Which song are you talking about 'She thinks my tractors sexy' or this song. heres ur update.  
  
Chikin Wang-I don't think I'm gonna have a plot to this story, I hope you like Neville singing, I was listening to this song and it came to me that Neville should sing.  
  
Serpensortia Sweetie- thank you it was really hard to change the words but I don't think Gred or Feorge would sing about tractors lol! They got together I know not very well but, when I asked my boyfriend out thats kinda how I asked him so it is real.  
  
No more thanks  
  
plz review 


	7. Ready to Fall

a/n I am SO SO SO SO sorry that I havn't got this chapter up. I had a ton of school work and then when I tried to get the lyrics offline my pc kept freezing. But I re did my pc so I can get them. And I'm sorry if I have spelling errors, because when I redid my pc I lost the program I had that had spell check, so I have to use notepad, which doesn't have spell check.  
  
Desclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I would be rich and I'm not so stop accusing me of owning it, you badgerer(sorry I like that word) and Meridith Edwards (or however you spell her name) owns the song, and Serpensortia Sweetie(I hope I spelled your name right Jenna, if I didn't I'm sorry) owns the idea for this song being in this story. Ok I'm done now on with the story.  
  
~*Ready to Fall*~  
  
"Next up we have Hermione Granger, singing muggle song, my we do seem to have a lot of those tonight now don't we, Ready to Fall, by Meredith Edwards,"  
  
Hermione walked away from Ron and onto the stage. She bit her bottom lip, like she always did when she was nervous. When the music started all her worries were washed away.  
  
~*I get a feeling  
  
I can't explain  
  
Whenever your eyes meet mine  
  
My heart spins in circles  
  
And I lose all space and time  
  
And now that we're standing face to face  
  
Somethin' tells me  
  
It's gonna be okay  
  
And I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
  
Ready to hold my heart open wide  
  
I can't promise forever but baby I'll try  
  
Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight*~  
  
Ron grinned up at Hermione. He loved her so much and was glad she feeled the same. He had liked her since her first saw that bushy haired girl walk into his compartment in first year. But he didn't realize his feelings until last year, and wasn't brave enough to say anything until this year.  
  
~*I know you've been watching  
  
Choosin' your moment  
  
I've been dreaming of that day  
  
No one before you has gotten to me this way  
  
And now that we're standing face to face  
  
There's something that I need to say*~  
  
Meanwhile Cho was glaring daggers at Harry and Ginny across the room. The guy she dumped Harry for didn't like her, and then when she was going to ask Harry out she saw him and Weasel Jr. dancing together, and saw him kiss her, on the lips!!   
  
'This is war,' Cho thought. 'No one, expecially not a poor, no good, poor excuse for a witch, like Ginny,'  
  
~*And I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
  
Ready to hold my heart open wide  
  
I can't promise forever but baby I'll try  
  
Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
  
Nothing is certain, this I know  
  
Wherever we're headed I'm ready to go  
  
I can't promise forever but baby I'll try  
  
Yes I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
  
Yes I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
  
Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight*~  
  
As the song ended Hermione jumped off the stage, went over to Ron, and kissed him on the lips. Ron was nothing less then surprised, but he was very pleased.  
  
Dumbledore stood up one last time and said, "And for our final performance we have, Harry Potter singing, "How Am I Doin'", by Deirks Bentley,"  
  
a/n so how was it? I hope it wasn't completly horrible. I wasn't sure how to do this chapter but, my good friend Jenna(fellow fanfic writer Serponsortia Sweetie, or however it is spelled it will be spelled correctly in the thank you's) got me to continue.  
  
~*Thank you's*~  
  
Serpensortia Sweetie- I'm glad I picked this song to, it really worked out well. I didn't know it was country and I'm a country fanatic. The only reason I know is because when I searched for it in google it gave me a country lyrics site. I couldn't have gotten this song without you. And yes sadly people do laugh at Neville*goes into corner and cries* *Comes back five minutes later* ANY WAY I spelled your name right. YEAH GO ME *in small innocent voice* actually I copied and pasted it from the site but SHHHHHHHHH don't tell anyone or I will be ruined.   
  
oooo- what about my tractors sexy, that was the name of the song I did before for Fred and George yeah but I'm confused, it doesn't take much but still. Bye bye  
  
Chikin Wang- Thanks I absolutly love that song. Well if I told you what would happen next now I think you'll yell at me because I will be repeating the chapter.  
  
Ms.Marvel- I agree( about the go Nev) Hermione can sing very well and she didn't learn from a book so NAH. ok I'm done. I TOTALLY agree, but Kenny is SO much hotter than Mark Wills. except tha fact that he is bald.....  
  
skichik- Mark Wills sings Neville's song. Thanks the orginal for Fred and George song is She thinks my tractors sexy, by Kenny Chesney, I don't remember if I said that so I am now. I know they are a great pair. I HATE when people do Hermione/Harry fics it just doesn's flow. I like other Hermione ones, but my favorites are deffintally George/Hermione and Ron/Hermione. Anyway I updated so you must read!!! Well if you see this then you read it anyway, but still. So pretty much yes it is a deal *sticks out hand to shake on it*  
  
~*End of thank you's*~  
  
a/n WOW I think those were the longest thank you's I've ever done. Except for oooo's but he/she didn't write much. anyway please Review with that oh so pretty review button. 


	8. How am I Doin'

a/n ok this is soon but oh well better then late  
  
Desclaimer-Deirks Bentley owns song J.K. owns HP I own.......my pc  
  
~*How am I Doin'*~  
  
Cho walked over to Harry, pushed through Ginny, and asked, "How are you doing Harry?" with the most seductive smile she had.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore stood up one last time and said, "And for our final performance we have, Harry Potter singing, "How Am I Doin'", by Deirks Bentley,"  
  
Harry walked past Cho without answering, stepped onto the stage and grabbed the microphone.  
  
Slow sweet music filled the hall.  
  
~*It's strange to hear your voice, I did not expect for you to call  
  
You wonder how I'm doin, how I'm holding up since you did me wrong*~  
  
Tears threatened to fall from Ginny's eyes. He wanted Cho back. Cho was just grinning.  
  
The music quickened.  
  
~*Well, how am I doing since you did, what you've done to me  
  
I can't lie, I sometimes cry, when I think of how it used to be  
  
I keep my friends with me, I stay busy, and I don't get much sleep  
  
Baby that's how i'm doing since you did, what you done to me  
  
Well now wait one minute, I failed to mention, those tears I cried are tears of joy  
  
Because it was no fun, there under your thumb, and now that we're done  
  
I'm getting right, every night, with every single, every loving girl in sight*~  
  
Now it was Ginny's turn to grin and Cho's turn to scowl.  
  
Cho was furious no one turns down Cho Chang AND disses her infront of the whole school.  
  
Well except Harry Potter.  
  
~*Well, how am I doing since you did, what you've done to me  
  
I can't lie, I sometimes cry, when I think of how it used to be  
  
I keep my friends with me, I stay busy, and I don't get much sleep  
  
Baby that's how i'm doing since you did, what you done to me  
  
Well, when all my friends heard, what a you know what you were  
  
They took me out on the town  
  
But then I heard our song, and I danced along, but it felt all wrong  
  
Cause she was sweet, she let me lead, she never took her ever lovin eyes off me  
  
Well, how am I doing since you did, what you've done to me  
  
I can't lie, I sometimes cry, when I think of how it used to be  
  
I keep my friends with me, I stay busy, and I don't get much sleep  
  
Baby that's how i'm doing since you did, what you done to me*~  
  
Cho walked up to the stage and mouthed I'm sorry to Harry, with tears in her eyes(a/n yes Cho Chang does know how to cry hahaha sucker!)  
  
Harry just grinned.  
  
~*Well I don't know what you were thinking, running round on me  
  
Well, now you say you're sorry.....*~  
  
Cho smiled Harry understood and knew how she felt.  
  
~*.....well honey I agree*~  
  
Cho's smile turned into a frown.  
  
~*So, how are you doing since you did, what you did to me  
  
Girl don't lie, I know you cried...cause you know how good it used to be  
  
Yeah, tell me does the thought of, loosing my true love, make it hard to sleep  
  
Baby how are you doing since you did what you done to me  
  
Now how are you doing, now that you know how I'm doing  
  
Since you did what you done to me*~  
  
Harry bowed when the song ended and jumped off the stage.  
  
Ginny ran into his arms and kissed him. The whole school awwwed and they pulled back blushing.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, "Well done to everyone who sang tonight. Now I am sad to say that Hogwarts Karokoe night must come to an end. Time for bed."  
  
~*~*~*~TheEnd~*~*~*~  
  
a/n this is the end I might make a sequel eventually but not any time soon.  
  
Thank you's  
  
Serpensortia Sweetie- here is what happened hope you liked this song to. 


End file.
